


I'm trying to study

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, kinda NSFW i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!Prompt: you’re my college roommate’s sibling/best friend and you’ve come to visit for a week since you’re done school but unlike some people, I have three more finals to study for so kindly fuck off
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	I'm trying to study

She was never going to make it through the last week of her exams. She still had three finals coming up, and she was exhausted.

Plus, it didn’t help that her roommate Mor was already done with her finals, and was currently splayed out on Feyre’s bed and painting her nails, humming a Christmas song between her lips.

“Mor.”

“Mmh?”

“You’re doing it again.”

“Sorry,” she laughed, and Feyre rolled her eyes. She went back to her flashcards and tried to focus.

Mor was humming again thirty seconds later. Feyre didn’t restrain a loud sigh.

“Why are you still here again?”

“I told you, there’s this party I want to go to tonight. I’m not going home until tomorrow morning.”

“No, I know why you’re still in town. Why are you still in the dorm?”

“I’m waiting for my cousin to text me once he’s in front of the building.” Feyre stopped scrolling through her cards and looked back at her roommate.

“You cousin? I thought he was supposed to pick you up in tomorrow to go to your aunt’s house?”

“He was, but his last final was re-scheduled and he finished today so he’s coming here for the party. Did I not tell you that?”

“You obviously didn't. Please tell me he’s not crashing here, Mor. I need to work.”

Mor got up and started rummaging through her make-up case with the hand with the already dry nail polish. “He is. But I promise we won’t make noise. And he’s pretty cool, you’re two are gonna get along well, I’m sure.”

Feyre rolled her eyes. She loved Mor, but seeing her getting ready for a party when she had to stay in and study was getting harder by the second. Because she really would have liked to put on a nice dress, paint her nails, go to the party, drink,... But instead she was stuck in her dorm, her and her bajillion flashcards.

***

At some point she’d changed into her pajamas and relocated from her desk to her bed in the hope of focusing better. But she’d fallen asleep in minutes, exhausted after not having slept for twenty-six hours straight, and she was woken up by the loud bang of the door opening. She jolted open, and was ready to start yelling at Mor for not being more discreet.

But it wasn’t Mor at the door. It was a guy.

A gorgeous guy, tall with brown skin and black hair and incredible blue eyes. Mor’s cousin, she’d seen him in a few photos - photos that definitely didn’t live up to reality.

“Hi,” he said with a large smile. “Are you Mor’s roommate?”

So he knew about her. And yet he’d banged the door against the wall without a care in the world. “I am. And you cut me off in my studying, so thank you for that.”

He laughed and closed the door behind him before coming close to her bed. She was about to say something when she saw he was not actually headed to her bed, but to Mor’s, a few feet away from hers.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you’d be here. Since you weren’t at the party, I assumed you’d gone home for the holidays.”

“I still have finals this week, so no. Mor told me she’d tell you to leave me alone. She didn’t say anything, right?”

“Nope. She only said she’d like for us to meet because we’d get along.”

“Where  _ is  _ Mor, by the way?”

“She went to her girlfriend’s. Told me to take her bed.”

Feyre frowned at that. Her girlfriend had already gone home. What was Mor playing at?

“Yeah well… I’m just going to keep working then.”

She looked away from him and went back to her flashcards. But she was almost immediately distracted by movement from Mor’s bed. Because Rhysand was getting undressed. He’d taken off his shoes, his jacket, and now he was pulling his shirt above his head, giving Feyre an extensive view of his very muscled torso, his entire chest covered by intricate tattoos. She let her eyes drift down to his lean abs, and stared for far too long than what would be considered appropriate. Apparently unaware of her gaze, Rhysand got up and started undoing his belt. That’s when Feyre snapped out of her thoughts.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m…. going to bed? What does it look like I’m doing?”

“It looks like you’re getting naked in front of me.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk!”

She didn’t understand what he meant at first, until she recalled what pajamas she’d chosen for tonight. A very, very short nightgown that barely covered the top of her thighs and left her legs completely exposed. She felt heat creep up her cheeks and looked away.

“Yeah, well… You’re not supposed to look.”

He snorted. “Then I guess you’re not supposed to look either, Darling.” And with that he resumed unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. Feyre coughed and looked back to her flashcards. But she couldn’t focus. Not when this guy, this incredibly hot guy, was just casually taking off his pants beside her.

“Please go to sleep,” she told him after about thirty seconds of him just chilling on her roommate’s bed.

He turned to her with a puzzled look on his face. “What?”

“I can’t focus if you stay like that, and I can’t afford to not be focused right now.”

He didn’t answer right away, but a slow smirk formed on his lips. “Are you saying I’m too hot for you to concentrate on anything else?”

Oh, he was finding it funny, was he? Feyre put down her card and sat back up, careful to not let her nightgown slide too far up her legs. Still, she saw his eyes flicker to her thighs.

“That is exactly what I’m saying, Rhys.” She was surprised at her own voice, slow and more seductive than what she’d wanted it to be. But she rolled with it when she saw his jaw clench and his throat bob as he swallowed slowly.

She didn’t know what she was doing. She really needed to study. But he was going to spend the night beside her, and she wouldn’t focus before whatever she felt towards him was out of her system. So she got up slowly, aware of her every movement, and went to Mor’s bed. She saw Rhys’ eyes follow her, never looking away as she sat down beside him and laid a hand on his cheek.

“I really need to study, and I can’t do that with you just chilling half naked in the same room.”

So,” his voice came out incredibly rough, and she felt her core tighten at the sound, “what do you want to do about it?”

She smiled. “You tell me.”

And with those words, she lowered herself against him and captured his lips in hers. The kiss was slow at first, but she felt Rhys pull himself upright on the bed to slide a hand on her neck while the other landed on her knee.She herself let her hands wander into his hair, and she passed her tongue on his lower lip, an invitation that was immediately answered. She felt his hand move up her thigh, until it reached the rim of her nightgown, only to slowly move underneath it.

She wasn’t idle either, and moved her legs to straddle him, her hands moving down to his shoulders and chest, discovering his tattoos with light touches of her fingertips, and then exploring his belly in broader strokes, slowly making her way to his underpants.

But just when she was toying with the idea of sliding a hand down further, a loud ringtone interrupted them. She startled at the sound and pushed slightly away, Rhys mirroring her movements as his hands retracted from her body. For a few seconds, they just stayed there, catching their breath, Feyre still sitting onto his lap, her forehead touching his, unable to look away from his eyes. Then she took a glance at his phone. It was Mor calling. But Rhys didn’t seem to want to answer. They sat in silence for a moment, the only lights in the room the glow of Feyre’s night stand lamp and Rhysand’s phone, and finally the call ended, and the world was silent.

Feyre didn’t move. She was slowly starting to come back to her senses, and realizing how dumb it was to be losing precious time making out instead of working. But Rhysand’s fingertips were still brushing against her hips, and she would be damned if she didn’t want to resume kissing him.

But before she could act on her thoughts, another ringtone interrupted them. Her ringtone, and it was Mor calling her. She wasn’t the type of person to call without a good reason, and Feyre started to worry that something might be wrong. She awkwardly moved away from Rhysand and muttered:

“Better see if she’s alright.”

She saw him nod from the corner of her eyes, and rearranged her nightgown as she grabbed her phone. “Mor? Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, I went to Andromache’s place tonight. Listen, did my cousin make it back to the dorm okay? I tried calling him but he didn’t answer.”

Blushing at the thought of why Rhys hadn’t answered, Feyre struggled to find a believable excuse.

“Yes, he’s here. He’s… sleeping. I think his phone is on airplane mode or something? It didn’t ring.”

She saw Rhys chuckle and give her a thumbs up, and she smiled at him.

“That’s weird, it did ring on my side, though. Anyway, I’m glad he made it, I was worried! Good luck for your final tomorrow, Fey.”

God, her final. She needed to study. She hastily thanked Mor and hung up, to find Rhys looking at her, as if awaiting her decision.

“Rhys…” she trailed off, not really knowing what to say. Finally, she finished. “I really need to study for my final tomorrow.”

Oh God she was so lame, he was definitely going to laugh at her.

But he didn’t laugh, instead he smiled at her and said. “Of course. Do you need help with it?”

She declined, and awkwardly, slid under her covers to grab her flashcards and study them. Rhys also got into bed beside her, and bid her good night in a whisper.

***

She woke up the next day with her head buried in her cards.

Lost in sleep for a moment, she only recalled the events of the previous night after a few seconds, at the same time she smelled the sweet odor of chocolate coming from her nightstand. She opened her eyes and looked over at the other bed, but Rhysand was gone, as if he’d never been here.

But he had, as the hot cup of cocoa in front of her proved to her. Rising, she grabbed the cup and took a sip, surprised to find it at the right temperature and with exactly the right amount of sugar and cream. He had probably left mere minutes before she woke up, and she felt a bit hurt that he hadn’t told her anything.

That’s when she saw the note beside the cup.

_ Hope this will make up for disrupting your study schedule last night. God knows I don’t regret it! Sorry I had to go without saying goodbye, Mor was getting impatient and I didn’t want to wake you up. _

_ Good luck for your exam :) _

_ Call me, Rhys _


End file.
